


Steve Rogers (MCU) Drabbles: 18+

by beccaheartschrisevans



Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccaheartschrisevans/pseuds/beccaheartschrisevans
Summary: This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic UniverseThey are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. All of these drabbles contain graphic sexual acts.(As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers & You, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Series: theycallmebecca drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128359
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	1. The First of Many - NC-17 - warnings: oral sex (female receiving), handjob, semi graphic sex

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Steve takes you away for a romantic weekend  
> Warnings: oral sex (female receiving), handjob, semi graphic sex  
> Part of: Becca's Fourth of July Drabble Spectacular

To celebrate his birthday, Steve surprised you by planning a weekend away for the two of you. You guys had been dating for a couple of months now, but you hadn’t gone all the way yet. You’d gotten close a couple of times, but something (usually someone) always got in the way.

Therefore, Steve chose a bed and breakfast some five hours away from D.C. in North Carolina and the two of you had left early Friday morning to make the drive. His theory being that by being away-away there would be less disruptions. He had also taken an additional step in making it so only Natasha had the number to contact the two of you, knowing that she would be the only one to be able to correctly distinguish a true emergency from an “emergency”. Steve pulled up in front of the B&B just after lunch and he carried the bags inside while you followed him into the converted old house that was situated on a quiet section of a lake.

The two of you were greeted warmly by the woman who ran the B&B with her husband. After checking you in, she led you up the stairs to the “Romance Suite” which had a private seating area with doors to a bathroom with a soaking tub and another to a bedroom with a king size bed.

“Do you have any other couples staying this weekend?” you asked the woman.

“Oh, no, dear,” she replied. “We’re actually closed this weekend, but my father was in the 107th and well.” She smiled warmly at Steve. “I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for your boyfriend.” She glanced at her watch. “I’ve already told Steve, but my niece is getting married in Florida this weekend, so my husband and I are getting ready to leave ourselves. You two will have the place to yourselves.”

“Thank you again, Maggie,” Steve said to the woman. “I truly appreciate it.”

After putting your stuff down, you and Steve followed Maggie down to the main floor and she showed the two of you around, telling you both to make yourselves at home while you were there.

Once she and her husband had left for their drive to Florida, you and Steve went for a walk around the little, touristy town. You checked out some of the shops and Steve insisted on buying you a pair of sunglasses when you’d realized you’d left yours back home. Then you guys got a late lunch at one of the local diners before going to the grocery store to get some stuff to make dinner.

Returning to the bed and breakfast, you helped Steve put the groceries away and then the two of you relaxed on the porch swing reading books you’d found in the small library. The two of you lived such regimented lives that it was nice to not have to do any one thing by a certain time.

Because of that, it was nearly seven o’clock in the evening before you two started making dinner together and just before eight when you finally ate. After cleaning up after yourselves, the two of you went down to the water’s edge to watch sunset.

With a blanket under you, you leaned back against Steve as he wrapped his arms around you as the sun began to dip under the horizon line. In just a matter of minutes, the sun had disappeared completely, but the two of you stayed put even after the other sunset watchers had left. It wasn’t until storm clouds moved in that the two of you made your way back to the bed and breakfast.

Steve followed you up to the room you were sharing, but he paused just outside the main door instead of following you in. When you noticed, you turned to look back at him.

“Something wrong?” you asked him.

“Not wrong, no,” he replied. “I just think we need to talk about our expectations for the weekend.”

“What do you mean expectations?”

Steve ran a hand through his hair before he came into the room and closed the door. Taking your hand, he led you over to the sofa and sat down, pulling you with him. “We’ve been dating for two amazing months,” he started. “And we’ve done a lot of things, but we haven’t gone all the way yet.” He cleared his throat. “Part of that was because I wasn’t ready, but I am now and I’d like to make love to you. But I don’t want to do anything you aren’t-”

Pressing a finger to his lips, you silenced him. “I want to make love to you, too,” you told him, your eyes gazing back at his. “This weekend. The sooner the better, actually.” Your eyes flickered down to his lips for a second as you removed your finger. “In fact, I was hoping we would so I packed something a little special.”

“Really?” He asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Yes,” you replied. “I’ll just need like fifteen minutes to get ready. Does that work for you?”

“Yes,” he said, a little catch in his voice as he spoke.

You giggled and then pressed a quick kiss to his lips before you went into the bedroom to grab your bag. Then you carried the bag into the bathroom to get ready. You took off your clothes and took a really fast shower, washing away the day’s grime from your body and hair. Like Steve, you had secretly hoped that sex would be on the menu for the weekend and you’d gotten a wax so you’d be ready at a moment’s notice.

After getting out of the shower, you dried off and then used your hair dryer to dry your hair, but you didn’t bother to style it. You wanted to be your natural self when you were with Steve, which meant you didn’t put on any makeup or perfume, either. Instead, you just slipped on the simple, pink, silky nighty with lace edging that you’d purchased specifically for this weekend.

When you finally exited the bathroom, you found the lights in the main room dimmed. You left your bag in the corner of the room before you made your way into the bedroom where you found Steve waiting for you.

“Wow,” he breathed, a smile overtaking his face as he took you in.

“You look pretty wow yourself,” you told him. Judging by his wet hair, he had showered and then had changed into a pair of low slung pajama pants, leaving his strong, sculpted chest bare.

You’re not sure who took the first step, but soon the two of you had closed the gap and your lips were pressed against his. Things progressed slowly as the two of you savored every moment of your first time together. What clothing the two of you were wearing came off and was forgotten as Steve moved you to the bed.

After kissing you nearly senseless, Steve made his way down your body, expressing his desire for you as he went along. He used his mouth on every inch of your skin as his hands led him down your body. You arched your back, offering yourself to him as he descended.

You were already wet when his large hands reached your pussy, but that didn’t stop him from teasing you or laughing against your sensitive skin when you wiggled your lower body to get him to touch you where you really wanted him to. Your eyes rolled back into your head when his fingers finally touched your clit. He soon had you squirming for a completely different reason as he worked your clit and pussy with his fingers and his mouth.

Your fingers clutched the bed sheets as Steve brought you to your climax. Cries escaped your lips as your body contracted. Steve continued to touch you as you came down from you high and he was smiling up at you when you finally managed to open your eyes.

Still feeling a little limp, you motioned him to come up to you and he obeyed, position himself at your side, his hard cock pressing against your hip. Rolling onto your side, you licked Steve’s lips with your tongue before you tipped your head slightly to kiss him. Meanwhile, you slithered your hand down his body and wrapped it around his dick. You felt him suck in a breath against your lips as you began to move your hand, sliding it up and down his thick member.

“Stop, stop,” he groaned against your lips less than a minute later. “I don’t want to ruin this for us by coming now.” His blue eyes bore into yours and he pushed you back against the mattress before he got up. You watched him as leaned over and grabbed a condom from the bedside table.

Once the condom was on, he positioned himself above you then slid into you slowly, allowing your body to adjust to his girth. Once he was fully seated within you, he lowered his mouth to your neck and bit you softly as he began to move. You widened your legs and then wrapped them around his thighs to give yourself more leverage to move beneath him.

It wasn’t long before the buildup to and the sensation of your first time with Steve became too much for both of you. Steve’s groaned into your neck as he came and you clung to him as you came. The two of you laid together for a couple minutes as tried to steady your breathing. Then he left the room to get rid of the condom and returned with a wet washcloth so you could clean yourself up.

Once you were finished, you rolled your body so you were pressed against Steve and closed your eyes. He wrapped his arm around you and held you close as the two of you drifted off to sleep.


	2. The Rider - NC-17 - warnings: borderline graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. All of these drabbles contain graphic sexual acts.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Steve have a unplanned rendezvous  
> Warnings: borderline graphic sex  
> Part of: Promptober

While he missed the hustle and bustle of the Brooklyn streets he’d grown up in, Steve liked the seclusion of the new Avengers compound in upstate New York. He especially loved the access to the country roads around it and the freedom to get out and ride his motorcycle without getting stopped by traffic and dodging crazy motorists who didn’t think he belonged on the road.

It was just before sunset when Steve rode his motorbike into one of his favorite little towns. There was a bar there that he went to at least once a month and they didn’t care about his identity and were all friendly with him.

Getting stopped at the only stop light in town, Steve noticed the way that fall had transformed the little town. The trees that lined Main Street were a beautiful mix of colors with some leaves already scattered on the ground.

As he waited for the light to change, another motorcycle pulled up alongside his, though slightly ahead of his. Glancing at the bike, Steve smiled, recognizing it and it’s rider immediately.

The light changed, then, and he let the other bike go first, knowing that is what you wanted him to do. The two of you had met, a few weeks earlier, at the bar he liked to frequent. The original discussion had been about your bike and his bike and it had led to drinks. Which had led to a rendezvous in the tiny apartment you rented above the nearby bakery.

It was that apartment that you led him to now. You parked your bike in the alley behind the bakery with Steve parking his next to yours. He silently stood behind you as you unlocked the door at the bottom of the stairway that led to your apartment and then followed you into the dark stairwell.

He closed the door behind him and then took your helmet from your hands and placed it on a higher step. He then pressed you against the wall, pressing his lips against yours the way you had been imagining he would all day long.

Being with you has been on his mind all day, too, though he hadn’t realized it until that moment. He’d had several long, relatively boring meetings at the compound and had felt restless until he’d gotten on his bike and gotten on the road. It was only now, with your hands in his hair and his mouth coupled with yours, that he felt focused for the first time today.

“I need you,” the two of you said simultaneously. Your voices were both breathless from kissing and you both let out a lust-filled chuckle.

So right there in the dark stairwell to your apartment, Steve stripped you of your clothes and used his tongue in all of the places you’d imagined during the meeting you’d sat through that day. You clutched his shoulders as you rocked your hips above his mouth as he brought you to a toe curling orgasm.

You were still panting in the dark as you felt him undressing next to you in the narrow stairwell. His clothes hit the ground with a heavy thunk and then you felt him pressing against you, his hard cock pressed against your thigh.

He sucked in a breath as you wrapped your hand around his length and stroked him tenderly for a moment before he removed your hand. He held your hand as he took a seat on a step and then he pulled you to him.

“Ride me,” he whispered.

With his assistance, you lowered yourself onto his lap, your back to his chest, and guided his cock into your velvet folds. With his hands clutched to your hips, you both let out content sighs at your coupling and you began to move, rocking your hips to and fro.

Your moans were soon echoing off the walls of the stairwell and you instinctively grabbed onto the handrails of the stairs as you grew closer and closer to your release, needing extra support. One of his hands stayed on your hip, pushing you and pulling you, grinding your body against his.

He groaned into your skin as you felt him jerk under you, his hot seed shooting up into you. His fingers fumbled against your skin, touching your breasts and then touching your clit as he encouraged your own release. You threw your head back against his shoulder as the orgasm hit and you cried out in ecstasy.

Weak limbed, you collapsed back against Steve, pressing your head into the nape of his neck. Eventually, you knew, the two of you would climb the stairs to your apartment, but for right now, you were content to stay where you were.


	3. Captain - NC-17 - warnings: masturbation, voyeurism, domination, oral sex female receiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. All of these drabbles contain graphic sexual acts.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Steve have been eyeing each other in the gym at the Avengers compound for awhile, but neither does anything. Until he hears a shout from the lady's locker room one night and goes to investigate.  
> Warnings: somewhat graphic masturbation, voyeurism, domination themes, oral sex female receiving

As one would expect, the gym at the Avengers compound in upstate New York was almost always full of people working out, which is why you, a desktop technician, preferred the late, quiet hours to do your daily workout. At least that was the original reason you’d chosen your late-night workouts.

The revised reason walked into the gym as you were on the second mile of your simulated trail run. Captain Steve Rogers nodded his head in greeting to you, respecting the fact that you had headphones on, and made his way to the first of his Wednesday night workout.

You watched him subtly through the mirror as he went through his training routine, moving from machine to machine, working on his upper body. You had to bite down on your lower lip when he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. You hasn’t been expecting that from him and you nearly tripped when the simulated run shifted course.

Mentally cursing yourself, you forced yourself to focus on your run as it switched into an uphill climb. You managed to forget all about Captain Rogers and his hot, sweaty body as you finished the four mile run you’d challenged yourself to.

———

He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to take his shirt off during his workout; other than the fact that he’d been trying to get the hot desktop technician’s attention for weeks now. He’d caught her watching him tonight (and other nights, too) and had hoped for a chance to say something to her, especially after she stumbled, but she had refocused after that.

By nature, or rather by the serum, he wasn’t one who actually liked working out. Honestly, he didn’t really have to, his body was at its peak fitness level without him even trying. In fact, the only reason he worked out this late at night, or at all, was because he’d found her in here one night shortly after she’d come to work at the compound. He’d hoped she’d notice him, and she did, but she always wore her headphones and he knew, through a lesson taught by Falcon, that he wasn’t to bug someone wearing headphones unless it was a life or death situation.

With the hot desktop technician so focused on her run that she seemingly forgot he was even there, Steve found himself distracted from his Wednesday night routine completely as he watched her. She wasn’t in peak physical fitness, but she ran in a way that told him she did it often and that it was her work out of choice. (Maybe, if he ever got the courage to talk to her, he’d invite her to run with him on one of his morning runs.) His eyes were drawn to her breasts and how they moved as she ran. It was almost hypnotizing when combined with her well-practiced breathing and the rest of her sweaty body.

Feeling the familiar strains against the crotch of his sweats, Steve quit his workout early and took refuge in the men’s locker room. The last thing he wanted was for her to notice his erection (and it was hard to miss when he got one) and then have to deal with not only Pepper Pots but Maria Hill, too, if the desktop technician reported him, or worse, quit because of it. The last place any sane person wanted to be was on the Pots-Hill shit list.

After taking care of his _little_ problem, Steve left the locker room and was disappointed to see that the desktop technician had already left. With a sigh, he exited the gym and made to head to his room, but a sudden shout made him stop in his tracks.

Turning around in the otherwise empty hall, he spotted the door he’d come out of and then a second, the women’s locker room. Unsure of what he’d heard, he made his way to the second door and pushed it open an inch or two.

“Hello?” he called into the room. There were some lights on in there, but he couldn’t see anything and he didn’t get a response. He waited a moment to see if he heard anymore sounds and his heart skipped when he heard a strangled moan.

With superhero mode officially in effect, he entered the locker room and looked for signs of bad guys. The locker area was empty, but he could hear water running from the shower bay and the sounds of moaning.

Grabbing the first thing he could find, a towel, Steve inched he way around the corner and could see steam coming out of one of the shower stalls. Stealthily, he made his way there, expecting to find someone strangled, at least, from the morning, but froze when he found himself in front of the open stall where his desktop technician was naked and touching herself intimately.

———

You had been disappointed to discover Captain Rogers had already left the gym when you finished your run. You’d hoped he would still be there, finishing his own workout, after which the two of you could talk. But alas, another missed opportunity.

After stretching out your muscles, you made your way into the locker room. You didn’t usually shower in the gym after working out, but you felt a stirring in your body that made you seek out the seclusion of the gym showers rather than the tight quarters of the staff apartments upstairs.

Seeing Captain Rogers shirtless with his chiseled upper body glistening with sweat had aroused you. The endorphins running through your body had delayed your notice of your reaction to the glorious sight, but now you were very aware of the tenderness of your breasts as you peeled off your sports bra as well as the smell of your arousal as you shimmed out of your pants.

Choosing the shower stall in the back of the room, you turned on the water and waited until it was the perfect temperature before stepping under it. The water felt fantastic against your skin as it cascaded over you, wetting you from head to toe.

You gave no thought to the open nature of the shower stall as you began to touch yourself. Starting with your nipples, tugging them gently, as you recalled the almost candy like color of Captain Rogers’ nipples and the fact that his pecs were nearly as big as your breasts. You lost yourself completely as your hands traveled down your body to the heat between your legs. That first graze of a fingertip to your sensitive numb made an excited shiver face up your spine.

Leaning back against the shower wall, you let muscle memory and feeling guide your fingers to the help you reach the release you needed. You closed your eyes as you relaxed and didn’t open them until you felt yourself being watched.

You weren’t embarrassed or scared when you saw Captain Rogers standing there watching you, you were just surprised. You weren’t sure he was even really there until he spoke.

“Don’t stop.” He said it in a tone that wasn’t exactly an order, but it wasn’t a request either.

Your hands had paused when you’d found him watching you and, with an excited thrill in your belly, you began again.

“Tell me to go and I will.”

Your eyes met his and you could see the truth in his eyes. If you wanted him to leave, he would and you knew it would never be brought up again. Or you could let him stay and who knew what would happen.

You said nothing and continue to tease the silky folds between your legs.

“Put your leg up, I want to see all of you.”

You followed his order without question, he was, after all, the Captain. You moved forward slightly and lifted a leg up onto the bench that had been thoughtfully designed into every shower stall.

The heat from his gaze filled you with more desire as he watched your fingers move between your legs as you teased yourself and him, mixing things up with short and long movements both in and out of your sex.

“Cum for me,” he said. “And then I will get on my knees, clean you with my tongue and make you cum again.”

Your knees buckled slightly from his statement and you weren’t sure if it was from his words alone or the situation as a whole, but you felt your orgasm hit you hard. Your head tipped back and you were unable to control the moan that escaped your lips.

——-

Maybe it was the fact that he’d come upon the desktop technician thinking she was in distress and, therefore, he’d been prepared to take control of whatever was happening, but she didn’t seem to mind. At least, not by the lusty-heavy look she gave him as she followed his instructions. It seemed to turn her on even more and it was doing things to his body, too.

His eyes traversed her body as she slid a digit in and out of her sex. The curves he’d admired from across the gym in varying layers of clothing were no longer hidden to his eyes and completely on display to him. Her breasts heaved from the labored breathing that her ministrations had brought on and her hips rocked forward and back with the movements of her fingers and the occasional, random spasms that came from her heated core.

“Cum for me,” he found himself saying, completely lost in her movements. “And then I will get down on my knees, clean you with my tongue and make you cum again.”

Her eyes sparkled with lust and her body gave a beautiful jerk as her climax hit. He watched in fascination as she tipped her head back and her body tightened as the contractions of her orgasm rippled through her from her head all the way to her toes.

With his eyes resting, albeit briefly, on the curled toes of her foot on the bench, he recognized the instance she began to lose balance and he dove forward, not caring for a second that he was fully dressed and the shower was still beating down on her body. He caught her before she even realized she was in trouble and he began to make do on his promise to her, pausing only to turn the shower off.

Relieved to have the water no longer smacking him in the face, he began to gently lap at her folds with his tongue, taking extra care not to cause any pain where he knew she was extra tender at the moment. Her hands fell away at some point and he assumed she was holding herself up with them for a while as she recovered from the orgasm she’d given herself. He continued to tenderly soothe her until her felt her hands weaved into his hair and tug in a way to encourage more from him.

He didn’t hold back as he backed up and gave his tongue a break. His fingers traveled up and down her legs, teasing her slightly before he let his fingers touch her slick folds, allowing her arousal to coat said fingers. The noises she made, one very similar to the shout he’d heard from the hallway, encouraged him and, soon, he had to taste her again.

With making her cum again his sole focus, he wasn’t gentle with his tongue as he worked it in tandem with his finger, which only made her more, positively, vocal. Her cries echoed off the walls of the shower area and Steve made no effort to quiet her even though he knew her sounds were leaving the locker room. Instead, he pressed his thumb against her sensitive numb for the briefest of seconds before circling the numb with his tongue, making her body jerk against him and cry out even louder.

Her second orgasm hit harder than the first had and he got to witness it with his fingers pushed up inside of her and his tongue against her numb. The climax surged through every muscle in her body and he felt seemingly every contraction as her body flooded with pleasure.

When he felt her body relax, he stood up and carefully helped her to the edge of the bench so she could rest. He grabbed her towel from the hook she’d hung it on and unfolded it before wrapping it around her shoulders.

——-

You felt deliciously tired as you sat on the bench, looking up in the face of the handsome Captain Rogers. A very wet Captain Rogers, whose very wet pants, you noticed as your eyes traveled down his body, were showing off what was clearly his best attribute.

“What about you?” you asked, forcing yourself to look back up to his face.

“I’ll dry off,” he replied, curtly.

“That’s not what I meant,” you said, though you had a feeling he knew that. Your eyes flicked down to his erection again and you couldn’t help but smile when you saw the beast twitch.

“Go out with me,” he said, abruptly.

Your eyes shot to his face and you stared at him in surprise. There had been something about the way he’d spoken to you before that had turned you on, but if he thought for a moment you would just do whatever he said when he said it, he had another think coming.

He flushed slightly before he said, “What I mean is, I’ve been wanting to talk to you for weeks, months but you’re always wearing those damn headphones and, well, you’re not now and I wanted to know if you wanted to get a coffee or something. With me.”

The edge that had started to form fell away completely at his confession and you found yourself making your own. “I’ve noticed you as well,” you said. “And I’d love to have coffee or do something with you, too. Maybe dinner?”

“I like dinner,” he replied quickly and then groaned, maybe realizing how silly the comment had sounded.

“Will you walk me to my room?” you asked him, knowing you needed to get to bed if you were going to function at all in the morning and, yet, not wanting to put an end to this long awaited, and completely unforgettable, first interaction between yourself and Captain Rogers.

“Um, don’t you want to get dressed first?” he asked, a slight red flush hitting his cheeks as caught him looking at your naked body again.

“I’ll get dressed while you find a towel to wrap around your waist,” you told him. Taking one last lingering look at his arousal.

He made a coughing sound before he said, “Good idea.”

Once Captain Rogers had left the stall, you quickly got dressed, noting that you’d have to take a quick shower in your own bathroom before you went to bed as you hadn’t exactly gotten cleaned up in this shower.

When you exited the shower stall, you found Captain Rogers waiting for you in the main part of the locker room with a towel wrapped tightly around his waist over his pants. The two of you spoke quietly as you left the locker room and headed up to the floor you lived on that housed the support staff. You knew that Captain Rogers’ apartment was on one of the upper floors and wondered, briefly, if you’d get to see his private living area.

“This is me,” you said as the two of you reached your door. “Thank you, Captain Ro-”

“Call me Steve,” he said, cutting you off.

“Steve,” you repeated it felt odd but right as it rolled off your tongue.

You brought your eyes to meet his and recognized the flash of lust that went across his a second before he said, “You can call me Captain in the bedroom.”

Then he kissed you, pulling you towards him for a whopper of a first kiss that you felt from your head to your toes, much like the orgasm he’d brought you to earlier. You felt him press his erection into your side and moaned into his mouth, wanting to invite him into your room for a night-Cap _tain_.

“Goodnight,” he said, ending the kiss much sooner than you wanted him to. “Until we meet again.”

You watched him go and waited until he’d disappeared from your sight before you went into your room. Closing the door, you fell back against it and stared blankly in disbelief as you recalled everything that had happened. It seemed too good to be true, so you pinched yourself, hard.

“Fuck!” you stifled a shout, proving that you were entirely awake as you rubbed your now sore arm. The pain subsided quickly, but you were still a bit tender between your legs twenty minutes later when you went to bed, your hair still wet from a successful shower.


	4. Surprise! - NC-17 - warnings: semi-graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. All of these drabbles contain graphic sexual acts.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You get to your apartment and find Steve waiting for you in your bed  
> Warnings: semi-graphic sex  
> Part of: 1K Celebration Prompt Fest

Steve had come to find you as soon as he’d returned from his mission. It had been a tough one and there had been injuries, but he had wanted to assure you that he was ok. Then he’d returned to his office to debrief.

Now that your work day was finished, you said your goodbyes and headed to your apartment. You planned to shower and then go to Steve’s apartment since it was bigger and more private than your own.

Letting yourself into the apartment, you let the door close behind you and then began stripping off your clothes as you made your way to the bathroom. You were down to your bra and panties when you heard a cough from your bedroom.

Spinning around, you looked and your jaw dropped when you saw Steve laying on your bed, naked save for part of a sheet covering his manhood.

“Why are you in my bed?” you asked still in shock.

“Wanted to surprise you,” he said with a chuckle. “I didn’t expect you to strip on the way to the bathroom, though, and skip the bedroom all together.”

“Well mission accomplished,” you replied and then nodded towards the bathroom. “I need to shower before we do anything, though.”

“Need a hand?” He offered with a cocky smirk.

“It’ll be quicker without your help,” you told him. “I’ll be back in a couple minutes.” Turning your back towards him, you undid your bra and flashed him before you threw it at him.

When you came out of the bathroom less than ten minutes later, the bedroom was empty, but you could hear him moving about the small kitchen.

Wearing just your towel, you followed the noise and found him spreading peanut butter on bread.

“Hungry?” You asked, seeing what looked like the makings of two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.

“Pre-workout snack,” he said as he put two slices of bread together and then held it out to you. “Eat quick.”

You smirked as you took the sandwich from him.

The two of you ate in silence and then washed it down with glasses of water.

“Do we need to stretch first, too?” You teased.

He gave you an unimpressed look and then grabbed the front of your towel, causing it to loosen and fall to the ground. You felt the desire in his gaze as he took in your every curve.

“Take me to bed,” you whispered.

He picked you up with ease and carried you into the bedroom. He took his time, worshiping every inch of your body and encouraging your arousal. By the time he got to your sex, your body was already humming with pleasure and it only took a little more work to make you cry out in ecstasy.

You were still recovering from your climax when he rolled a condom on and positioned himself between your legs. He waited for your ok before he pushed in, giving it to your inch by inch until he was fully seated.

The two of you moved together as he slid in and out of you. Before him, you’d never climaxed during intercourse, but with him, you always did and tonight was no different. He gave you his best and you did the same.

He came first and then concentrated on getting you off for a second time. You shook as you came and felt your body slacken against his at the end.

After discarding the condom, Steve joined you on the bed and wrapped an arm around you before the two of you took your first nap of the evening.


	5. 6 Hours Late - NC-17 - warnings: borderline graphic sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. All of these drabbles contain graphic sexual acts.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Steve is late returning from an Avengers mission  
> Warnings: borderline graphic sex  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles
> 
> Notes: Not Endgame compliant, everyone is happy and they’re one big happy (slightly dysfunctional) family. This can be read as its own story, but it is a sequel to Insightful Evening which can be found in Steve Rogers (MCU) Drabbles

Steve was late.

Like 6 hours late.

He’d told you this morning, in no uncertain terms, that the mission scheduled for today would be a quick and easy one. He had even suggested spaghetti for dinner.

A dinner which now sat forgotten on the small table in the dining nook of the apartment you shared with him. You hadn’t wanted to eat without him and as the evening grew later without a peep from him, you hadn’t had the stomach to even think about eating.

Instead, you had set up camp on the leather couch in the living room to wait for him. You had tried texting Pepper and anyone else you could think of, but no one knew the status of the mission.

Your phone dinged in your hand, alerting you to a new text message.

From Pepper.

_Finally heard from Tony, they’re ok but running late._

You sighed. You were happy they were all ok, but that only eased your mind a tiny bit.

You and Steve had been officially a couple since the day after Clint and Natasha’s wedding aka what Steve liked to refer to as the ‘insightful evening’ and you’d moved into his apartment about a month later since you were spending all your time there anyway. You’d also become closer with the other Avengers and their partners, especially Pepper. After many a chat with her, Pepper had convinced you to leave the Avengers and work for her at Stark Industries, which had its headquarters at the Avengers Compound.

While you loved your job, especially as you were taking on more responsibilities as Pepper’s pregnancy progressed, you were regretting the loss of your internal knowledge when it came to the Avengers missions. In your previous position, you’d had all the intel about what was going on and had been in direct contact with those in the field. Now you were blind.

And afraid.

—–

It had been a hell of a day; everything that could have gone wrong had gone wrong.

And then the Quinjet had had a mechanical failure, which had set them back hours.

Stepping off the elevator, Steve said goodnight to Natasha and Wanda and made his way to his apartment mentally planning what he would do next. He would take a quick shower and then he’d go curl up in bed with his lady love. Unless she woke up and wanted to play a little.

Opening the door, Steve paused in the doorway when he saw all the lights on and saw her sitting on the couch.

“You’re home!” she exclaimed.

He managed to step into the apartment and close the door before she was in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close, concerned by the way she was shaking and crying.

While she cried, he looked around the room, trying to figure out what was awry. He felt a twinge of regret when he saw the table set for dinner and wondered if that was it.

Finally, she calmed herself and took a step back, drying her eyes with the sleeve of one of his sweaters, he realized.

“Why are you awake right now, love?” he asked, drying the tears she’d missed with his thumb.

“You were late and I didn’t know where you were,” she answered, sniffling. “I couldn’t go to sleep without you here.”

Guilt dropped into his stomach like a ton of bricks. He hadn’t even thought of texting or calling her to let her know that things had changed. This was the first time something like this had happened during the three months she had been working with Pepper and he’d forgotten that she didn’t have all the intel anymore.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized to her. “I forgot that you don’t get that info automatically anymore. I should have thought -”

She shook her head. “No, I don’t want you thinking about anything but your mission when you’re on one,” she said, firmly. “Otherwise you might not come back at all.”

“You’re right,” he agreed. “I’ll figure something out so you can at least be alerted if there is a change. I don’t want you to worry, not like this.”

—–

“I’d like that,” you told him. With your eyes free from tears, you could see the fatigue in his face. “We should go to bed.”

“I have to shower first,” he said, running a hand through his hair. “Then I’ll join you.”

You nodded and watched him make his way to the bathroom, but instead of heading to the bedroom, you cleaned up dinner. It pained you to throw away the food, but it had been sitting out for far too long.

Once you were done cleaning up, you turned off the lights in the main part of the apartment and went into the bedroom. You were in the process of undressing for bed when Steve came in wearing a towel around his waist. The fact that he always insisted on wearing one, for decencies sake, made you smile.

“Laughing about my towel again?” he asked.

“Always,” you replied, turning to look at him. Letting him take in your nearly naked body.

“So you think I should drop it?” he asked as if seeking clarification.

“Hanging it up would be the preferred option,” you teased. “But maybe not the fastest.” Your eyes slid down his body and settled on the knot on his towel. A towel that was there one second and then disappeared with a flick of his wrist. “Ooh,” you breathed.

“Ooh?” he repeated as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

“Ooh,” you echoed as you went to him as if pulled by an invisible string. You leaned in and kissed him, finding the solace that you needed from the anxious hours you’d spent waiting for him.

As the two of you kissed, him sitting on the bed and you standing between his legs, you reached down and caressed the impressive cock between his legs. He groaned against your lips and let his own hands touch you, cupping your breasts and kneading them.

When he reached to slide his hands between your legs, you brushed them away before pulling away from him. With your eyes locked on his, you knelt down and changed your focus exclusively to hard length.

—–

Steve groaned as she licked his shaft from tip to base and back again. Then she took him into her mouth, letting her wicked tongue do more to him.

Leaning back on his elbows, he stared up at the ceiling as he let her play. If it wasn’t so late, he’d consider letting her bring him to completion, because damn did she know how to bring him to that point. But it was almost one in the morning and they both had to work.

As if remembering that fact herself, she pulled off of him with an audible pop and then climbed up onto the bed with him. She pressed her naughty mouth against his lips and he opened his mouth, letting his tongue dance with her own.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her body flush against his own and then rolled them both so she was the one on her back. It was only as he leaned back to kiss her some more that he realized that somewhere along the way she had taken off her panties, leaving her as naked as he was.

“I was looking forward to taking those off of you,” he muttered as he broke their kiss. She let out a throaty moan as he began to sprinkle kisses and sensual licks to her exposed neck.

“I’m.. sorry..” She managed to say though it was clear from her expression that she couldn’t care less about anything. Her body moved with his as his kisses tilted her neck one way and then the other way. Movements that cause his cock to brush against the heated flesh between her legs. “Oh god, Steve.”

Smirking, he trailed his alternating kisses and licks down her body, leaving no part of her torso untouched with mouth or hands. He could smell her musk long before he reached the apex of her thighs and he felt drunk from it.

Sliding off the bed and onto his knees, he pulled her down the bed so her ass was hanging over the bed and placed her legs over his shoulder before he went down on her. She let out another of her sexy moans as he teased her folds with his fingers, opening her glistening sex up to his hungry eyes.

—–

You shuddered as Steve went down on you, his fingers working in tandem with his mouth in an effort to push you over the edge. In seemingly no time at all, your body was quaking from orgasm, your limbs going stiff as your body contracted.

It wasn’t until you began to relax again that you realized you had fisted your hands in his still damp hair. Freed from your hold, you watched Steve lean back with a grin on his face. Then he used the edge of his hand to clean your juices from his chiseled chin and then he licked them, not letting a single drop of your essence go to waste.

“Steve,” you said in what you hoped was a calm voice. “I need you.”

And he came to you. He pulled you higher up on the bed, so you wouldn’t fall off, and then he aligned his length with your sex and slid into you, stretching and filling you perfectly. Then he leaned forward and captured your lips in another one of those kisses that you wished could last forever. The kind of kiss that told you how much you meant to him and how much he wanted you.

Sex with Steve was never dull. It was as if your bodies had a sixth sense about what the other needed and it just happened. Your body answering the needs and desires of his and vice versa. All of it building up between the two of you until you reached climax, sometimes together and sometimes not.

That night, the two of you came together, the contractions of your sex triggering his. After which, the two of you laid in a tangle of limbs until you both recovered. He pulled out of you and then flopped down on his side of the bed, the stress of the day quickly pulling him into the depths of sleep.

Sliding out of bed, you grabbed his towel from the floor and made your way to the bathroom. When you returned, you found him under the blankets. From the state of the already rumpled blankets, it was obvious that he had achieved that feat while already half asleep.

Chuckling to yourself, you climbed into bed and pulled the blankets up to your chin. You nuzzled yourself up against him so his front was to your back and closed your eyes. Then you felt his hand slip over your side and felt him pull you closer to him. All while he was fast asleep.

“I love you,” you whispered into the dark room.

He didn’t respond verbally, but he squeezed one of your breasts three times.


	6. Secret’s Out - R -  warnings: semi-graphic sex, bossy lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. All of these drabbles contain graphic sexual acts.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: You and Steve get a little carried away during movie night at Avengers compound  
> Warnings: semi-graphic sex, bossy lover (not quite dom or even suggested dom)  
> Part of: Stay Home, Read Drabbles

“Do that again and you’ll regret it,” Steve Rogers snarls as he glares at you.

As if possessed, you raise your hand up and throw another piece of popcorn at him. It bounces off of his head and then he charges.

You squeal and make a run for it, but don’t make it very far before he grabs your wrist and spins you around. He crushes you against the wall and then his lips are pressed against your own.

His lips are rough against yours, but you give into their demands as you part your lips. He has one hand on your hip and the other cradles your head against the wall.

Seemingly of their own accord, your hands slide up his body and wrap around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to you, forcing your bodies to adjust. Your legs part and he slides one of his own legs in between yours.

Being stuck between a rock and a hard place has never felt so good.

Dropping one of your hands to his waist, you tug up on the hem of his shirt. You want him naked and you want it right now.

Then a throat clears and, just like that, the spell is broken.

It all comes rushing back to you. Movie night at Avengers compound. Steve sushing you during the previews and you relatiating like the grownup you are by throwing a piece of popcorn at him.

“I told you they were doing it,” you hear someone say.

“With the looks they’ve been giving each other was there ever any doubt?” another says.

“Oh! The movie started!” a voice that you recognize as your friend exclaims and you silently thank her.

Half an hour ago you’d been excited to watch the movie, but now, now you feel reckless and turned on.

“Let’s get out of here,” Steve whispers to you.

You let him lead you away from the large theater, but he doesn’t take you far. He pulls you into the first empty room the two of you come across, one of the conference rooms.

“Friday, lock down this room,” he says in a commanding voice. “And turn off the cameras and all coms.”

“Ok, Captain,” Friday replies. “All recording devices are off in the room. Do you need anything else?”

“No and see to it that I am not disturbed for a while,” he tells her, his eyes boring into your own.

“Ok, Captain, signing off,” Friday says before going silent.

“Come here,” Steve orders.

You come to him and he lifts you up with ease, setting you down on the end of the conference table.

“Seems our secret isn’t a secret anymore,” he says huskily as he leans in. He kisses you full on the mouth again as he positions himself between your legs.

Only a moan escapes your lips as he moves his mouth down your neck. You roll your head to the side and he takes advantage of the new skin, nipping it.

“But one advantage is that I can fuck you where ever I want to now,” he says as his hands drop to the hem of your skirt. “No more secret rendezvous after hours.” He pauses. “Unless you want those, too.”

“I want it all,” you tell him. “And I want you naked, please.”

Steve’s laugh vibrates against your skin. “This is just the appetizer,” he teases.

Suddenly, you find yourself on your back on the conference table with Steve’s hands teasing your sex through your panties. Obviously, your plan to tease him tonight by wearing a skirt has backfired in the best way possible.

A tug on your panties and the sound of fabric ripping tells you that he has ruined yet another pair of your fancy undies, but then he is going down on you and you forget why you care. His fingers and his mouth work in perfect harmony as he builds your desire and guides you to a surprisingly quick release that has you crying out in ecstacy in the large room.

“Roll over,” he orders. You obey and he pulls your body towards him, pulling you off of the table until just your upper body is touching the stained wood. Then you feel him part your legs and he slides his erection into your depth in a single thrust.

“Just the appetizer,” he reminds you as he pounds into you from behind. Meaning that once the two of you have both cum, he’ll take you back to his rooms for the main course.

With the aid of his multi-talented fingers, he sends you into another orgasm and his own follows almost immediately. He pulls out of you and then drops into a chair, pulling you down on top of him.

As a super soldier who rarely finds himself short of breath, he holds you until you’ve recovered, once again showing you the tender man beneath the hardass demeanor.

“Shall we stop and get some ice cream in the cafeteria?” he suggests once you’re both presentable again. “We might as well let everyone see.”

“I’m not sitting on a cafeteria chair with no panties on,” you tell him, crossing your arms.

“Sorry,” he says with a small chuckle. “How about we get ice cream and then head to my room? You’ve got clothes there.”

You nod your head and then glance at the table. “Shouldn’t we sanitize this room?” you ask.

“I’ll take care of it,” Steve says. He goes to the access panel near the door and manually turns the coms on. “Friday, add this room to the janitorial staff’s list for tomorrow.”

“It’s been added to their list, Captain,” Friday replies. “Is there anything else?”

“Turn everything back on in five minutes,” he instructs her. “And unlock the room now.”

With the doors unlocked, Steve leads you from the room and towards the cafeteria for ice cream.


	7. S.N.A.F.U. - R - warnings: some sexual content, language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This collection of drabbles are the ones that I wrote and posted on tumblr for Chris Evans' character Steve Rogers/Captain America from the Marvel Cinematic Universe
> 
> They are all Steve Rogers x reader, unless stated otherwise. The lengths vary, from really short to really long. All of these drabbles contain graphic sexual acts.
> 
> (As part of my drabbles collection, these drabbles were originally only posted on my tumblr and on my wattpad. But when I decided to close my wattpad in January 2021, I decided to post my drabbles here on AO3 as well. That said, all of my drabbles aren't as polished and heavily edited as some of my other stories that are posted here on AO3.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Steve finally realizes who you look like... and reveals a family secret in the process  
> Warnings: some sexual content, language

The first time he’d met her, she had reminded him of someone from his past, but he hadn’t been able to put two and two together.

Until now.

And he was in so much fucking trouble.

Because she had her hands wrapped around his throbbing cock.

She’d looked up at him, her upper teeth dug into her lower lip, and he’d known.

Fuck.

Did she know? More importantly, did Bucky know?

_Fuck._

He had to stop her.

But he couldn’t.

He was going to hell.

——-

You were just starting to work up the nerve to try putting the biggest cock you’d ever seen in your mouth when you heard Steve cry out.

“Stop,” he said, his voice cracking. “We have to stop.”

“I think I can do it,” you assured him, but let go of his cock. “I’m not a virgin. You’re big but -”

“I… we..” he said, forcing his cock back into his pants as he stood up. “Who are you related to?”

“Did you really stop me from sucking your cock to ask me about my family?” you asked, eyebrows raised.

“It’s complicated,” he sighed. “Just tell me if you have any family from here in the city.”

“My mom was born here,” you told him. “Her mother Dot was a nurse in England, she got knocked up by a soldier there and was sent home.” Then you remembered. “Oh! You met my grandma. She spent a day with you and your friend Bucky at Coney Island.”

“You’re Dot’s granddaughter?” he repeated, his face paling. “When was your mother born? And who was her father?”

“In 1945 and grandma never told us,” you replied with a shrug. “She said it didn’t matter because the soldier had disappeared while on a mission.”

——-

Steve sank back onto the bed and practiced the breathing exercises he’d learned to control his anxiety after coming out of the ice.

“Steve, is something wrong?” she asked, the mattress shifting as she moved to his side.

“You don’t look anything like your mom or your grandmother, do you?” he asked her.

“No, it’s a running joke in the family,” she said with a laugh and then quickly sobered. “Wait, how do you know that?”

“Because you look exactly like Bucky’s sister Rebecca,” Steve revealed. “And he disappeared on a mission in 1945.”

When she didn’t respond, he looked up and saw her staring at him in disbelief.

“Are you saying that my grandma and Bucky met up in London?” she asked.

“We were in London in late 1944,” Steve explained. “Granted, I was distracted by a woman of my own. But I vaguely recall Bucky telling me he was seeing a nurse from New York that he’d met at a pub.”

“I knew grandma hadn’t told me everything,” she said under her breath. “Do you think he knows?”

“I know he doesn’t,” Steve replied. “And boy will he be surprised when he finds out.”

——-

Shocked, you grabbed Steve’s arm and said, “When he finds out? You mean he is alive.”

“Fuck,” Steve breathed, but nodded. “There isn’t much I can tell you, but yes, he is still alive. He’s a super soldier like me.”

Now it was your turn to get off the bed. Unlike Steve, however, you hadn’t righted your clothes when everything had come to a screeching halt.

“Uh, here,” Steve said, pulling off his shirt for you to put on.

You put on his shirt, feeling your sex clench at his scent enveloping you.

_Fuck._

You liked your assumed grandfather’s best friend. A lot.

“You two aren’t related, right?” you asked, the thought suddenly crossing your mind.

“Fuck no,” Steve answered quickly then coughed. “I mean, no, just best friends. We’re not related.”

Then another thought flickered across your mind. “He’s alive,” you said. “I want to meet him.”

——-

Steve knew that was coming and was slightly disturbed at how similar she was to Bucky.

“I’ll take you to meet him,” he promised. “But he and I have to talk first. He was a prisoner of war and his mind got played with. A lot.”

She frowned and sat back down on the bed next to him.

“It might be nice for him to know he isn’t alone in the world,” she said softly. “I can find some photos for you to take to him, if you want.”

“I think he’d like that,” Steve replied.

Silence fell between them until she spoke again, “What does this mean for us, Steve?”

“I don’t know,” he sighed. “There’s just so much to process.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I still like you,” she told him and then snorted. “If you can get past the fact that you’d be banging your best friend’s granddaughter.”

Steve groaned and buried his face in his hands.


End file.
